


need a little help to get me through it

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, and dumb, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't come so he asks Louis for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a little help to get me through it

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this fic is really short and I got the idea a few days ago and really wanted to write it but it didn't come out as well as I pictured :( 
> 
> enjoy though! 
> 
> title from "A lifeless ordinary" by Motion City

Harry's been wanking for thirty minutes.

He's flushed and sweaty and breathing hard and he can't come.

Harry whimpers and takes his hand off his cock, wiping it on the sheets. He lies there, chest heaving, and groans.

He sighs and grabs his cock again, stroking himself. Harry huffs out a breath and bucks his hips up, trying to make himself come.

It's not like he has a _problem_. It's just - he can't make himself come. Like, he gets right to the edge and then - it stops.

Harry presses his thumb into his slit and gasps, fucking his cock with his fist. He brings his other hand between his legs and traces a finger over his hole. His stomach clenches and he's so _so_ close, moaning brokenly. He's about to come and then - he doesn't. The feeling of almost coming just keeps going on and on and on and it's like no matter how long Harry keeps going at it, he's not gonna come.

Harry's so frustrated that tears well up in his eyes and he starts to cry. He wipes at the tears furiously, angry at himself for crying over _masturbating_.

He starts to try again, touching his almost too-sensitive cock and sighs at the feeling. Except now he's too frustrated to try anymore so he stops and clenches his jaw.

Then he just stands up. He's so _over_ not being able to come and he's _going_ to come tonight. He is. Harry walks towards the door, throwing it open. He walks quietly to Louis' room, where he can hear music playing.

Harry knocks on the door and then opens it, standing there naked and hard.

"Harry! Hi, what's up, what do you - _oh,_ " Louis gasps, looking up at Harry. Harry's eyes fill with tears again because it feels like he's been trying to come for ages and he just can't.

"Louis," Harry whimpers, touching his own stomach. Louis sits up straighter and blinks at Harry.

"Um," Louis says. Harry walks further into Louis' room and closes the door, walking over to Louis' bed.

"Louis, please," Harry whines. "I've been trying to come for ages and I _can't_!"

"What? What do you mean?" Louis asks, locking his phone and setting it on the nightstand.

"I _mean_ , Louis, that I've been jerking myself off for almost forty-five minutes and I haven't come once," Harry says. "I need - Lou, _please_ , I just. I need to come." Louis stares at Harry in shock, watching as his eyes start to water and a tear falls down his face.

"Come here, then," Louis says, patting his lap. Harry quickly drops down onto Louis, biting his lip.

"Oh my god, thank you, fuck, thank you so _much_ \- "

"Shh, babe, it's alright. Let me take care of you," Louis whispers, leaning forward and kissing Harry. Harry responds eagerly, parting his lips and letting Louis lick into his mouth. He clutches at Louis' shirt, moaning into his mouth. Louis' hand trails over Harry's stomach and chest, stopping at his nipple. He tweaks it, pulling it hard. Harry pulls away from Louis' mouth and gasps, arching into the touch.

"Look at you, love, so responsive. God, baby, you're so hard," Louis says. "Want me to suck you off? Eat you out, maybe?"

"P-please," Harry moans, grinding his arse onto Louis' cock.

"Get on your stomach, love," Louis says, kissing Harry's collarbone. Harry scrambles to do as told, lying on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. "Good boy." Harry whimpers at the phrase.

Louis runs his hands down Harry's back, over the curve of his arse and down his thighs. He spreads Harry's legs, exposing his pink hole. Louis settles himself between Harry's legs and kisses his thigh.

"Gonna eat you out, baby," Louis says. "Gonna make you come so hard." Harry groans and pushes his hips back, aching for Louis' mouth. Louis sucks a mark into Harry's thigh, stubble rubbing against his skin. Harry gasps and clenches around nothing, desperate. Louis leans forward and licks over Harry's rim softly, teasingly.

"Please," Harry gasps. Louis smirks and points his tongue, tracing a circle around Harry's hole, then licks a fat stripe over it. Harry jolts and groans, clenching his fists. He grabs onto the sheets and pulls as Louis pulls apart his cheeks, digging his face into Harry's arse. He licks messily over Harry's hole, getting him all wet with spit. He squeezes Harry's arse at the same time he finally licks into Harry's hole.

Harry moans, pushing his arse back into Louis' face. Louis' stubble is giving him beard burn and it's making Harry go wild. He shoves his face into the pillow and clutches the sheets as Louis fucks him with his tongue, working him open. One of Louis' hands leaves his arse, only to come back a second later, slapping him and making Harry jump.

"Oh - Louis," Harry gasps. "Louis, fuck, oh my _god_." Louis gropes Harry's arse and starts licking into him furiously, teeth catching slightly on his rim. Harry whimpers and starts pushing his hips down, rubbing his cock against the soft sheets. Louis pulls away from his hole and sinks his sharp little teeth into the globe of Harry's arse, sucking hard on the skin. He pulls away and watches as the skin turns red.

He shoves his face back into Harry's arse, licking into him again. He sucks on his rim and then brings a finger up to his mouth, sucking on the digit for a second. He presses the pad of his finger to Harry's rim, teasing him.

"Want me to finger you? Eat you out and finger you at the same time, baby? Make you come extra hard?" Louis asks, kissing his thigh. Harry nods frantically, gnawing on his lip.

"Yes, please, yes, Louis, want it so bad. Wanna come so so bad," Harry says. Louis presses the finger into Harry's arse slowly, sliding it into him. He watches as Harry's hole opens around his finger, watches as Harry adjusts. Louis tentatively licks around his finger, listening as Harry's breathing gets harder and he gasps, clenching around the finger.

Louis pulls the finger out and presses it back in, slowly. He starts to fuck Harry softly with his finger, listening to the beautiful sounds Harry's making.

"Another, please, Lou, add another finger. I can take it," Harry begs. Louis pulls his finger out of Harry's arse, shoving it and his middle finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. He gets them wet enough and presses his fingertips to Harry's rim, slowly pushing them inside. Harry groans and Louis pets his back lovingly, letting Harry adjust to the stretch. "M-move," Harry says, and Louis pulls his fingers out and shoves them back in roughly.

"Good?" Louis asks.

"Y-yeah," Harry whimpers. Louis leans down and licks messily around his fingers, scissoring them and stretching Harry even more. Louis pulls his mouth away and starts fucking Harry roughly with his fingers, searching for his prostate.

He finds it, fingers grazing over the bundle of nerves. Louis presses his fingers on it, rubbing over it. Harry moans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back.

"L-Louis, fuck yes, so close," Harry gasps. Louis doesn't move his fingers, letting them press against Harry's prostate. He leans down and starts licking him again, reveling in the way Harry clenches around his fingers and pushes his hips back against his face.

"Gonna come, oh my god, _Louis_ , gonna come," Harry says, screaming when he finally, _finally_ , comes, pleasure washing over his whole body. He goes limp, body relaxing against the sheets.

"Good?" Louis asks, ignoring his own hard cock and coming up to lay beside Harry. Harry turns his head and nods lazily at Louis.

"Yes, yeah. Thank you," Harry says. "Cuddle?"

"'Course," Louis says, opening his arms and inviting Harry in. Harry shuffles closer to Louis and snuggles into his body, face pressed into Louis' neck.

"You're hard?" Harry asks when he feels Louis' erection bump against his thigh.

"Yeah," Louis says. "It's okay, though, don't worry about it." Harry shakes his head.

"Let me take care of it, please," Harry offers.

"Okay, love. Go ahead. I'll be quick, anyways, cause you're so hot," Louis chuckles. Harry sneaks a hand in between them, rubbing his cock through his joggers and boxers. Harry shoves the pants and his briefs down his thighs, gripping Louis' cock. Louis gasps, lifting his hips up.

Harry's breathing right into Louis' neck, his mouth touching the sensitive skin there. Harry opens his mouth and darts his tongue out, licking over the skin. He starts sucking a mark into Louis' neck as he strokes Louis' cock, spreading the precome down his shaft.

"You're so big," Harry whispers, thumb teasing at Louis' slit. Louis moans and fucks his cock into Harry's fist, grabbing at his hips. Harry starts pumping his hand faster, focused on getting Louis to come.

"Harry," Louis gasps, blunt nails digging into the skin of his hips.

"Gonna come soon?" Harry asks, squeezing the base of Louis' cock.

"Y-yeah," Louis moans. "Gonna come." Harry sucks on Louis' neck again, fist wrapped tight around Louis' cock.

Louis' come spills all over Harry's hand and between them, landing on their stomachs. Louis gasps, letting Harry wipe his filthy hand on his shirt, letting him pull himself closer, letting him cuddle into him.

"Next time I can't come I'm definitely coming back in here. Best decision I've ever made," Harry sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
